


关于戒指

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 少爷在挑选定情信物方面品味依旧不佳





	关于戒指

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3  
> 搬文好难啊qwq

“我说，Jeeves，我说”

Wooster先生兴冲冲地把推开门，脸上明朗的仿佛暴雨过后初出的一抹阳光。

我迎了出来，眼睛状似不经意的瞄过墙上的挂表——Travers夫人送给他的礼物，在多次来访却只能等Wooster先生从床上缓慢爬起来迎客之后，那位“侄子杀手”勃然大怒，狠狠地数落了他一番，隔天这个有着不容人忽视存在感的钟表就被送到了家里。虽然没起到什么实际震慑作用就是了。说来今天Wooster先生出门的时间也比平时要长。

我走过去，接了Wooster先生递过来的帽子和拐杖，放置到他们应在的地方。

“发生了什么好事吗？先生”

“什么事都没有发生，Jeeves你太多心了”

Wooster先生略带傻气的笑容在脸上继续蔓延开来。这句话的可信度随着他逐渐上扬的嘴角不断下降着。我站到他身后，压下心头悸动，伸手帮他脱去外套。脱到一半的时候，他仿佛突然想到了什么，就像忽然发现身后出现了天敌的小动物一般，猛的蹿到了房间深处，顺带一把把外套拽回了肩上。

稍微被他的行为惊到，我不禁挑起了眉毛

“这是什么剧目的排练吗？先生”

“哈哈，不是啦。我，我就是突然想锻炼一下身体！”Wooster先生嘴唇上挂着敷衍的笑，眼神向四处飘散。

完全没法让人相信半分的理由。

“那么请允许我帮您脱下外套”我前进一步

“不！呃……我是说，今天真的有点冷啊，你看看这个天气”Wooster先生快速绕到沙发后，一手捂住口袋，一手指向窗外——烈日当头，这个天气在伦敦并不多见。

Wooster先生很明显也发现了这一点，尴尬地收回了手指。深吸了一口气，眼睛转了转，坐到了单人沙发上。半晌，他抬起头盯住我。

“Jeeves——”

Wooster先生拖长了语调，往沙发上靠了靠，似乎缺少的底气能从这种方式找回。左手食指在扶手上不断敲着，右手不自然地插在口袋里。

“什么事？先生”

我装出不在意的样子，脑袋里思考着那里是不是又藏着什么Wooster先生不知从什么地方搜罗来的，试图偷渡进屋子的，品味让人感到窒息的饰品。不要问我为什么会想又这个词。

“为什么你到了现在还要叫我先生？”他不满地瘪了瘪嘴

我因为这突如其来的话题愣了一下，继而接道

“我认为Bertie这个名字在床上叫会更有情趣一点，先 生 ”

对面的人愣在了座位上，不负众望的，淡淡的玫红色在几秒内迅速从脖颈扩散到了整个面部。

“现在我仍是您的管家”我轻轻抬了下下巴“所以，现在您能告诉我，您外套的右侧衣兜里装了什么东西吗？”

“唉，什么都逃不过你的眼睛，Jeeves”他叹了口气，放弃了最后的抵抗，从兜里掏出一个小小的方盒放到桌上

首饰盒，嗯，有意思

“您下定决心向某位小姐求婚了吗？先生”

Wooster先生猛地抬起头，瞪向我

“你是故意的！”

“我永远不会对您做糟糕的事情的，先生”

这一点都不糟糕，就像把他压在身下亲吻，甚至做更进一步的事情一样不糟糕。我心安理得地压下了嘴角的笑意。

他就像被噎住了一样，拼命瞪大了眼睛，唇不断颤动着，嘴上却说不出话来。

我没有再说话，向前迈进了几步，走到Wooster先生身旁，弯下身子轻轻吻在他因为激动有些发红的眼角

“请允许我打开，先生”我笑着看向他

Wooster先生哼了一声，把腿搭在扶手上，身子扭向旁边坐着，不知道是因为赌气还是为了掩饰不好意思的情绪

我小心地拿起盒子，感觉不管手上还是心上的分量都有些许沉重。在这段关系中，我也许也没有自己想象中的那么从容。

慢慢地打开

……

我觉得自己的呼吸一定停滞了长达半个世纪

“先生，您能告诉我这是什么吗？”我非常努力地试图把自己的五官推回他们应有的位置

两枚戒指躺在盒子里，诡异的形状在阳光的照耀下反射着金黄色的光芒

十分扎眼

“……戒指啊”他歪过头瞥了一眼盒子，想起自己在赌气，又飞快地转了回去

我用两个指尖捏着盒子拿到他眼前，这个弥散着地狱气息的物件每一秒都在挑战我的忍耐底线

“先生”我皱着眉头思考了一下，选择了稍微委婉些的说法“上一次流行这种造型和材质应该是在古罗马时期”

“你是在质疑我的品味吗！”他就像个因为拿不到糖而闹别扭的三岁孩童

“我没有，先生”

其实我很有

轻叹了口气，我放下盒子，拍了拍手，在裤兜里摸索着，最后也掏出一个小方盒

看他还是没有理我的意思，我取出戒指，蹲到沙发旁，轻柔地把戒指套上他的无名指

“就算你给我戴上，也抹杀不了你刚才再一次嫌弃我的事实！我跟你说！……嗯？”

他突然站起来，大手一挥，我低头躲了过去

当发现手上的戒指跟想象的不一样时，他不解地呆在了原地

我拉过他的手，把另一枚同样的戒指放在他手心

“能劳烦您吗？先生”我伸出了左手

他愣了一下，便欢天喜地地帮我也戴上了

“哦Jeeves你是怎么跟我想到一起去的！~你竟然也买了戒指”这件事显然让他一下恢复了活力，语调也跟着轻快了起来

“其实我准备了很久，只是没找到合适的机会，先生”

我不着痕迹地坐到旁边，伸手轻轻环住他。他显然还沉浸在收到戒指的意外和惊喜中，举着手努力观察着每一个细节。

“不对，那我买的戒指怎么办？”他又皱起了眉头

“明天我会帮您送回店里”

我把他按倒在沙发上，吻了上去

“可是……”

“没有可是”

“可……”

“Bertie”

“……好”


End file.
